Wood paneling is used to enhance the aesthetic appeal of many environments. Wood paneling may be manufactured from solid wood or plywood, for example, and may include a natural wooden exterior surface, or in some cases an exterior surface featuring a smooth plastic laminate with a wood design imprinted thereon. Natural wood surfaces are typically sanded smooth and finished with paint or stain.
To enhance appearance, in some cases it may be desirable to provide texture to the wood paneling, for visual interest. One manner of providing such texture is to select the wood and finish in a combination that allows the grain to stand up and show through the finish. However, this approach produces a texture that is very shallow, which makes light play on the texture virtually unnoticeable. Another manner of providing texture is to utilize panels manufactured from unfinished, rough sawn boards. While this approach gives slightly more light play on the exterior surface, it results in a rustic appearance which is not always desirable. Yet another manner of providing texture, as shown in Prior Art Document 1, is to use a molding knife to uniformly cut along the panel lengths to impart a shaped groove. While this approach may be desirable in some applications where a uniform grooved pattern is desired, it cannot produce patterns that appear natural and organic to the user.
Prior Art Document 1: Cabinetmaking and Millwork